Compete
by Eliptical
Summary: Macy and Wes get into a 'friendly' competition about who is faster. Fluff - Macy & Wes pairing *oneshot* Rated T because I'm paranoid


**Title: Competition**

**Summary: Macy and Wes are getting competitive about who is faster. Fluff. *oneshot***

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Truth About Forever. It's the sad truth.**

**Happy Thanksgiving :)**

**Review please! ~~~**

* * *

Third Person POV

It was another weekend at the beach house, but this particular weekend was very different. Yes, very different. Macy and Wes had been in somewhat in a competition on who was fastest. Fastest at everything, really. So, after being sick of the two lovebirds racing each other 24/7, Ms. Queen suggested that they go to the beach house. But she hadn't been planning on both of them coming with her. So, now, the three of them were in the den of the beach house, glaring at each other. Well, Macy and Wes were, anyway.

"What page are you on now?" Wes asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Fifty-three"

"You sure about that?"

"No, wait. Fifty-four."

"Ha ha! I'm on sixty."

"Liar!"

"Kids!" Deborah Queen glared at the two teenagers nearly growling at each other. "You're acting like five-year-olds" she sighed and closed her book. "Look, you're both driving me _and _everyone at Wish crazy. So work this out by the time I get back." she stood up, tucking her book under her arm with the bookmark hanging out, her lips pursed together. She must have been itching for a phone.

Macy suddenly realized her mother was leaving, because then, she too, stood up. "What? Where're you going?" Wes took the opportunity to keep reading, a childish effort to stay ahead.

Deborah sighed at her daughter. "I need to make some calls for a few new house plans, and I'm going shopping. There's no food in this house!" She scrunched up her nose and hugged her daughter briefly. "I'll be back in a few hours. Please get over this silly game."

Macy frowned at her mother. _Silly? _

Once Ms. Queen was gone, Wes stood up and walked over to Macy, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "You wanna take a break from the competition?" he asked playfully, brushing her blond hair over her shoulder. Macy smiled and leaned back against his cheek. "Never" she said with a smirk, seeing his slightly surprised face.

"But I'm bored with reading. Wanna go for a swim?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

Wes smiled brightly, his face stretching to reveal his white teeth. "You're on" he said wickedly. "But I have to warn you," Macy said gravely, "I do swim a lot"

Wes just smiled. "Me too"

Macy smirked again and skipped off to change.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two overly-competitive teenagers stood near the ocean's edge, staring each other down. The only noises were the seagulls, the soft _whoosh_ as waves crashed against the far-away cliffs, and the occasional cry of delight from the nearby children and families. Finally Wes broke the silence.

"So, you ready or not?" he taunted, smiling cockily.

Macy narrowed her eyes. "Only if you are"

Wes grinned and tossed his towel down, ignoring the stares of girls nearby gawking. Macy blinked to herself, trying to keep from staring as he trotted over to the water's edge and dolphin-dove in. He resurfaced a few yards away, looking at his girlfriend expectantly. Macy shrugged off her towel and jogged over to join him.

She nearly knocked him over, but Wes quickly regained his balance and held her at arm's length to study her _expression_ and not. . . .other things.

"What?" Macy asked, puzzled, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing" Wes said with a smile, kissing her briefly once before diving back under. "Are we going to start or what?"

Macy's eyes narrowed. "Yes" she stated, then glanced around. "Okay, first person to make it to that rock wins" she said, grabbing Wes's arm and pulling him so he was next to her.

"Ready,"

"Set,"

"GO!"

The two swam hard and fast, occasionally bumping elbows, but surprisingly, neither cheated. A minute later, they both nearly crashed into the rock that was just barely visible above the waves. They looked at each other, well, stared at each other, for what felt like hours. Eventually, Macy jumped onto him, her arms around his neck.

"Mom was right" she muttered, kissing his cheekbone.

"What?"

"This is kind of getting out of hand"

"Oh."

Wes scrunched his lips to one side, then grinned. "Same time tomorrow then?"

"Yep"

The two swam back together to the shore, hand in hand.


End file.
